Chapter 3
by NihonOtaku2006
Summary: Chapter 3 of Fanfic


Chapter 3 Sailor Star Fighter completed her preparations to accompany the Princess once again to Earth. The grumbles and protests from Maker and Healer were now almost inaudible, however, the air around them suggested they were still unhappy about the journey. Kakyuu gathered her robes and met with Fighter. "Thank you for coming. I'm sure that Usagi will be more than happy to see you, Fighter." Fighter nodded and the four stood together. A flash of light and a strong wind took them from their planet and soon they stood outside of Usagi's household. "Pish" Healer commented. "We're back here again.". "Perhaps we should once again disguise ourselves as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki." Maker commented. The three women nodded and within an instant, their feminine bodies vanished and they became their male personas. Kakyuu also agreed to a disguise and discarded her robes for a modern style skirt and blouse. As the four headed to Usagi's door, Seiya paused. This would be the first time since the defeat of Chaos and Galaxia he would see her. Mixed feelings overwhelmed him. It had been one Earth year since then. Could she have changed? Was she still in love with Mamoru? Would she remember him? Seiya gave a small smile. Of course she would remember him. He quickly caught up with the others. Kakyuu pressed gently on the doorbell and waited. There were several moments of silence before the sound of footsteps coming towards them could be heard. The door opened and a tall man with glasses appeared before them. "Yes?" He asked. Seiya stepped forward. "Is Usagi here?" He asked. Usagi's father gave him a strange look and then replied, "Isn't it a bit late to be calling on my daughter?" Kakyuu then spoke. "We apologize for the late visit, but I assure you that if it wasn't important we would have waited until morning." Reluctantly, Usagi's father stood aside and allowed them to enter. At first, all Seiya could see were two figures crouched on the ground. Then it became clearer that it was an older woman and a girl with blonde hair and odangos. Hearing the door, the two on the floor looked up. Usagi's eyes widened and once again filled with tears. She got up as quickly as she could, and half running and half stumbling ran to Seiya. She collapsed into an embrace and the two held each other. Time seemed to stop as Usagi remembered the warmth and scent of Seiya. Seiya, in turn, was nostalgic as well. Taiki gave a slight cough and the two separated. "Its been so long since I've seen you all." Usagi said. Kakyuu nodded. "This is true." She said. Usagi looked at Seiya. "I've missed you." Seiya nodded. "I've missed you to, Odango." "Usagi.." Her mother slowly began. "What was it that you needed to tell me?" Seiya gave Usagi an odd look. Usagi smiled. "It was nothing mother. I just wanted to tell you that my friends," She gestured towards Seiya and the others, "were coming to visit late tonight." She gave a suppressed laugh. "But I guess you would know that now since they are here." Usagi's mother smiled. "Yes my dear, although it is late, they can stay for awhile. Please be a good hostess!" The parents then bowed to the guests and headed up the stairs for bed. A moment passed after the parents had disappeared from sight before Usagi ushered the three into the living room. Yaten and Taiki took seats next to Kaykuu and Seiya sat by Usagi. Luna, who had been silently watching, appeared before them. "Now," She began. " The reason that we have asked you to come here is that our solar system and possibly the entire galaxy is in danger." "So exactly what is so big that you need us to save your butts?" Yaten stated in a crude manner. Just then, the doorbell rang. Usagi jumped up to get it, and looked up the stairs. Her mother stood at the top with a crossed, unhappy face. "Sorry mama." She whispered. Her mother sighed and headed back to the bedroom. Usagi then turned to the entryway and opened the door. There stood three women and a small child. Usagi gasped. "Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru-chan!" Haruke glared at Usagi. "They're here aren't they?" Usagi looked to the ground. "Haruka..." She stuttered. Never minding Usagi's sulk, Haruka pushed past her and walked to the living room. If Haruka's reaction had been any different, Usagi would have worried, but the distaste and hatred filled the air. Usagi moved to where Haruka stood. "Haruka."She started. "No need to say a word, Odango." Haruka rudely stated. A long and awkward silence followed. In the background, the clock chimed midnight. Haruka tensed. Turning, she turned to Hotaru. "It's past your bedtime. We have a big day tomorrow." After Setsuna shut the front door, Usagi turned to the four remaining guests. "We need to get some sleep as well." She said. The other nodded. "Maker," began Kakyuu, "you can sleep on the couch, Healer, you on the floor, and Usagi, where can Fighter sleep?" Usagi paused. "well, we have an extra bedroom upstairs." Kakyuu nodded. "Alright, I will sleep with Usagi. Usagi, please show Fighter the extra room." Yaten snorted. "How come everyone has a comfortable place to sleep except for me?" "That's because you have the worst temper!" Seiya teased. The clock stuck 12:15. Usagi began to walk up the stairs. Memories of her and Seiya flooded her head as she past her room and continued up to where her future daughter had stayed. Seiya followed behind, also overwhelmed with nostalgic. Usagi reached the top of the stairs and peered into the room. It was exactly the way it was when Chibi-Usa had stayed there. Seiya also looked around. "It looks like a child's room." He commented. "Do you have a younger sister?" He innocently asked. Usagi turned to him as if she had been pierced in the heart. "What?" He asked in surprise. Tears welled in her eyes. She ran to the bed and began to cry. Seiya kneeled down next to Usagi. "Chibi- Usa.." She moaned. Seiya looked to her in concern. "Who's Chibi-Usa?" He asked. She looked up to his soft face. "Chibi-Usa.is." At that moment, Luna appeared. "Usagi, are you sure you want to tell him?" She asked. Once again, Usagi looked at Seiya. 'He deserves to know' She thought to herself. "Chibi-Usa is my daughter." She said, slowly. Seiya stood and was in shock. "What did you just say?!" "Let me explain Seiya," Usagi began after taking a long breath. "Before you knew me, about me, I lived a previous life as the Moon Princess. While we were able to see that past, Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time also showed us the future in which I ruled over Crystal Tokyo as Queen, Mamo-chan as the King and Chibi-Usa as our future daughter. She has been spending time in the 20th century in order to train as a senshi." Seiya looked overwhelmed and took a seat on the bed. "So, you and Mamoru-san were predestined from your past?" He asked, hesitant. Usagi nodded. "Mamo-chan have always been in love, and always will be." A sharp, barely audible cuss word was uttered from Seiya's lips before he turned to her. "Odango, I just wish you could find a place for me in your heart." Usagi sensed his hurt and before she could apologize, was cut off. "We need sleep, for tomorrow. Thank you for the use of the extra room." Usagi nodded and stood up. "Good night Seiya." Luna followed Usagi down the stairs. As soon as Usagi left, Seiya slammed his fist into the bed. "Dammit, there is no way for me to have Usagi. She will never love me as I love her." 


End file.
